The Red Gem
by RBomba
Summary: Bombalurina is becoming the queen she was born to be. "These gems have life in them:  their colors speak, say what words fail of"
1. Chapter 1

Bombalurina looked in the mirror. She studied the reflection that was looking back at her. Her mind was very focused on what she saw as she ran her paws through her red fur.

She examined every feature that looked back at her from her dark eyelashes to her red lipstick painted lips.

She fiddled her paws around her jewelry box, glancing occasionally at the necklace or earring she had in her hand.

The same thought ran through her mind,

"Is this what my life needs?"

Bomba knew she wasn't the type who liked to be caged in, she knew she had a whole future ahead of her, but could she reach it inside a junkyard?

She needed freedom; she wasn't a queen to be trapped.

The adults of the tribe constantly reminded her that her future was made out for her in the junkyard; she could achieve her future there.

But how could she? There were things she had to see and toms she had to meet, how could she do all this inside the gates of the junkyard.

Bombalurina got up from her seat, she walked over to her full length mirror and gave herself one last look over.

The music outside got louder and she preceded to go outside. She said her hellos as she swayed around the circumference of the yard.

Demeter waved from a distance

"Bomba!" she yelled as she ran over.

"Hey Dem." Bomba smiled a weak smile, still occupied by her thoughts.

"Bom? Earth to Bom?" Demeter patted Bombalurina.

"Mmm?" Bombalurina murmured.

"You seem a little, I don't know, distracted?"

"No, of course not Demmie, here, I'm all ears let's do something, talk to some toms."

Demeter laughed, and glanced around.

Bomba followed Demeter's gaze and saw her looking at Munkustrap. "Speaking of toms, why don't you go over and talk to him?"

"Oh no I-"

"Shoo!" Bomba softly pushed Demeter in his direction.

But before either of them could continue on with the night, a scream filled the junkyard and everyone focused their attention to what was causing the scream.

"Macavity!"

Macavity was slowly walking down the mound in the junkyard and chuckled at the reaction he was receiving.

He walked towards Munkustrap who was standing next to Tugger.

"Brothers!" Macavity said in a humorous tone. He walked towards them with open arms, but his invitation for a hug was not warmly accepted by either of the toms.

"What do you want Macavity, you shouldn't be here." Munkustrap said silently.

Tugger took a defensive step forward, "It's time for you to go Macavity."

Macavity laughed, "Lighten up Tugs, What's gotten you both so uptight, hm?"

"Macavity. Go." Mukunstrap stepped forward with a stern face.

"How about…No." Macavity smiled and looked around. "How about we all continue to enjoy the party?"

He violently grabbed Demeter.

A stern voice then boomed.

"Macavity, release the queen and leave. You are not to be here."

Macavity turned around, still holding Demeter, and saw Old Deuteronomy.

"Father." Macavity laughed.

"Macavity, you were banished, and you are to stay banished. Now leave."

Macavity let go of Demeter and walked into the middle of the junkyard towards Deuteronomy and whispered in his ear

"This isn't over." And he disappeared.

Everyone slowly calmed down from what just happened.

"Continue the activities everyone, this is a night to enjoy" Deuteronomy said.

Some of the queens and toms began to dance and sing while Munkustrap comforted Demeter.

Bombalurina stood there, stunned. She had never felt such a mix of emotions at once, but the one that stood out to her was the thrill she felt.

All the feelings that went through her when Macavity came in was what she needed in her life.

She quickly acted on her impulses and walked behind the pipes and trash that hid the border of the fence. Looking up at the top of her fence, she slipped off her heels and began to climb.

At this point, there was no thoughts going through her mind, just impulse. She swung her legs over the tops of the fence and jumped down, stumbling and falling once she landed.

"Shit" she murmured as she stood up and brushed herself off.

It had then hit her where she was. She had gotten outside of the junkyard; she wasn't trapped. Finally, Bombalurina, the red queen could follow her future.

She slipped back into her heels and began to walk she looked around at the neon lights and signs that lit up the buildings that surrounded her.

As she passed an alley way, she saw a familiar figure.

Macavity.

She watched as he walked into one of the bars across the street.

She quickly followed, receiving a few whistles as she walked across the street.

Upon entering, all eyes were on her.

Being Bombalurina, and loving the attention, she flashed her usual seductive smile and sauntered over to the bar.

She sat down and the majority of the toms in the room surrounded her, offering to buy her drinks, but this wasn't what caught her eye.

What really hit her was that there was only one tom who didn't get up, but remained at his table. Macavity.

She looked over at him and their eyes met.

He chuckled and took a sip from his drink while Bomba raised her eyebrow.

Bombalurina wanted to play around, this was her first night out.

She wanted to see how much it would take to get Macavity to walk over to her.

As she turned over to the drooling toms and the drinks, she was becoming more seductive and mature.

She was becoming a real queen.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Macavity softly chuckling.

It eventually got very late and most of the toms had filtered out after their invitations to take Bomba home were rejected.

Bombalurina swirled around in her stool to face Macavity, raising her eyebrow.

He then stood up, "I see you followed me here. Maybe I should have chosen a nicer bar."

"I think you did just fine picking this one" Bomba said looking around the place and slowly getting up to make sure he was getting a good view.

"You certainly changed the atmosphere among the toms."

"I have that effect I suppose" she smirked as she walked around; sliding her fingers on the tables she passed by.

She sat on one of the tables and crossed her legs, swinging them.

Finally, Macavity rose from his seat and walked over to her, "How about joining me tonight?" he said.

Bombalurina listened and admired his voice.

It was seductive and mysterious, as if there was always something hiding behind it.

She jumped down from the table and walked towards the door.

"Not tonight darling. You see I'm not an easy pick up, you'll have to try harder to win something like me."

He laughed deeply "I see, well maybe tomorrow night then" laughing a bit more.

Annoyed, she walked out of the bar, back towards the junkyard.

"How dare he speak to me like that" she thought out loud.

But oddly enough, she felt even more attracted to him.

This wasn't just another tom for her.

Macavity was something she didn't just want, but needed in her life.

As she snuck back into the junkyard and quietly walked into her home.

She was officially a queen.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun streamed into the room, warming the room immediately and also, waking Bombalurina up.

She stretched out and got out of bed, yawning and strolling over to the mirror to start getting ready.

Unknowingly, she put in a little more effort and care into how she looked that day.

She finally stepped out of her door into the sunlight and walked out into the open.

She spotted Demeter, walking quickly towards Bombalurina.

"Where did you go last night?" She practically screeched.

"Good morning to you too-"

"No joking around right now Bomba, where were you?" she said impatiently.

Bombalurina calmly sat down on the nearby tire and Demeter followed.

Bomba laid back and took in the sun as she said

"For your information, I escaped the bounds of this junkyard."

A moment of silence passed between them before Demeter responded.

"Wait, what?" Demeter asked, quite confused

Bombalurina rolled over towards Demeter and smiled.

"Well after the little run in with Macavity, I took the opportunity to climb the fence…and…"

"And what Bomba?" Demeter was obviously going through a mix of emotions, and Bombalurina decided not to include her conversation with Macavity.

"And nothing, that's all. I'm going for a walk" Bomba quickly got up and walked away.

Munkustrap was scanning the yard on his usual patrol duties.

While walking he bumped into Bombalurina,

"Sorry Munkus" She said, slightly distracted.

"It's just fine, actually, I was hoping to speak to you." He pulled her aside and continued to speak

"I know you left the junkyard last night, and maybe you weren't aware but you can't leave the premises."

"Obviously I was aware Munkustrap," she leaned in a little closer, "or I wouldn't have climbed the fence."

"Bombalurina, it isn't safe, you can't just leave the area without at least a tom to accompany you."

Bombalurina was getting impatient and sighed

"I need freedom Munkustrap! How the hell am I supposed to live my life's potential in a shitty junkyard?"

Munkustrap tried to respond but she continued to ramble

"I can't be kept cooped up here! It's not fair, when will I get to see faces other than the Jellicles?"

"It's not safe, and there will be no exceptions made. You could've been seriously hurt last night Bombalurina."

"Who are you my father?" She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm only concerned for your safety, and for that matter the tribe's safety."

She leaned in and said in a harsh whisper.

"Well turn your concern to someone else."

With that she turned around and walked off.

Soon enough, it was nighttime, and Bombalurina prepared to leave once again.

She walked out of her home carefully, making sure to avoid whomever was on patrol.

She slipped behind the pipes and climbed over the fence once more, landing more gracefully this time.

She smiled at this accomplishment and began walking.

Finding a bar that Macavity would be in wasn't her main priority, but it was definitely on her mind.

She sauntered around the area until she found an appealing bar and club.

She walked up to the tom who was letting people in, and he stopped her.

"Hold it babe, your name Bomba or something?" He looked her up and down

"Bombalurina, is that a problem?" She said calmly.

"No not at all, go on in." He gave her one last look over before she went in.

She was slightly confused about what had just happened, but the confusion quickly passed when she had entered.

The place was beaming with different colored lights and music. It was definitely different from the one last night.

She walked towards the bar, still not quite sure what to do yet.

She glanced over at the area where everyone was dancing, but then quickly turned around when she heard someone clear their throat close to her.

"Followed me again did you?" Macavity said looking down on Bomba.

"Actually," she said, swirling her drink around and taking a sip, "I think you followed me."

Macavity smiled seductively, "Oh?"

Bombalurina laughed lightly put down her empty glass and Macavity gestured to the bartender for two more drinks.

As he sat down he leaned in closer as she responded

"Hmmm, well I was asked if my name was Bombalurina. Kind of strange isn't it."

She looked at him and leaned in playfully

"Maybe they were told to alert you when I entered a bar"

Macavity chuckled and took a drink out of his glass, but didn't respond.

Bombalurina continued speaking,

"Except, want to know what I'm wondering Mac?"

He looked up at her at being called this,

"No," he smiled darkly, "enlighten me."

"I don't think a tom would go through all that trouble for a possible one night stand. So I'm obviously something more than that to you" she then leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Aren't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Except, want to know what I'm wondering Mac?"_

_He looked up at her at being called this,_

_"No," he smiled darkly, "enlighten me."_

_"I don't think a tom would go through all that trouble for a possible one night stand. So I'm obviously something more than that to you" she then leaned in to whisper in his ear_

_"Aren't I?"_

* * *

><p>Bombalurina had turned to her drink to take a sip, but she turned back towards Macavity having felt him move closer to her.<p>

"Bombalurina, you're the first queen I've met whom I can't get out of my mind."

She smirked at this, "You flatter me."

He grazed his claw up and down the side of her arm

"I could any tom I want, you know…" She smiled playfully

"And have I just confirmed that for you?" He still focused his attention on lightly touching her collarbone

"Almost. Normally I can get a tom within the first look." She looked up at him with a sense of pride and continued

"But you're the first tom who didn't even look up when I entered the room. I figured I was just another queen…but now…" She stranded off her words

"You were at first, but then after talking to you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your voice, your touch, your aura."

Bombalurina stood up and leaned against the bar, Macavity closed in on her,

She shivered realizing they were barely touching, and she could feel his breath on him.

But it quickly ended when Macavity was interrupted by a scrawny looking tom.

The tom seemed intimidated and scared by Macavity, and whispered something inaudible to in Macavity's ear.

The tom quickly scampered away and Macavity turned back to Bombalurina.

She looked at him, trying to hide the disappointment of being interrupted.

"You'll have to excuse me darling, but I've a business deal to take care of."

Bombalurina didn't respond, preparing to leave but he quickly caught her arm

"Don't leave, stay, and I'll find you."

She nodded, walking slowly away so she could retain the last feeling of his touch.

She wandered around the club, realizing it was still full of toms and queens and walked over to the far side of the club and found a door, which she hoped would lead to an unoccupied room.

She entered and smiled, seeing it was empty and put her glass down on a card table in the middle.

She grazed her fingers along the curtains and paintings on the walls and paused by a mirror, framed with a golden painted wood.

Examining herself, she found that her appearance had changed.

She had become more attractive and matured.

She felt her cheekbones and ran her paws down her face to her neck.

She steeped back to view her body.

She felt her waist and moved her hands down her hips and turned around in a circle.

This wasn't teenaged, adolescent Bombalurina.

This was Bombalurina, the red queen, the scarlet beauty.

She smiled and ran her paws through her red hair admiring the handiwork in the paintings

She looked back in the mirror and jumped back

"You won't get my heart by making it jump out of me" She put her paw to her heart and turned around, a little breathless

Macavity laughed a lightly, sitting in a chair at the card table

She slowly walked around the room, hips swaying as she watched him shuffle a deck of cards.

A moment of silence passed, but it was a comfortable silence

It didn't feel distant

"So you're a business man, are you?" She said with a slight laugh

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." Macavity said, smirking but still focusing on the cards

He continued, "I think you know as well as I do who I am and what I've done"

She paused behind him, gently gliding her claw along his back

"I could care less about what you've done. You're still the mystery I'm slowly solving."

She moved to his side and sat down, meeting him eye to eye

"But I like a good challenge, and so far, I'm doing well figuring you out" She smiled a closed but victorious smile, crossing her legs

He admired her, looking at her while she felt the edges of the cards laying around

She was the first queen he met whom he couldn't resist

The mystery behind her was unbearable

Her choice of words was always a surprise to him

She noticed him staring at her and looked up from the cards

"Have you solved me yet?" She said raising her eyebrow

He smirked and started shuffling the cards again

"Not yet, but I'll let you know my dear," he pulled out a queen of hearts and placed it down on the table

"…I like a challenge too."

"You're a betting man Macavity, lets play a game of gin rummy." She leaned in to him playfully

"The stakes?" He said, interested

"Me." She said simply

No more questions needed to be asked as he dealt the cards

It was a quiet, quick game, not much being said

Macavity put down his last three cards, leaning back and taking a sip of his drink

"You don't look the least bit surprised, Red"

He stood up with his paw out towards her to help her up

"Maybe I wanted you to win." She said, taking his paw as they walked out of the club together, arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Bombalurina slowly opened her eyes, stretching out in the silk sheets covering her.

Macavity was still sleeping, and she quietly slipped out of the bed, preparing to leave as she normally would for a one night stand.

Macavity grabbed her paw and said restlessly,

"Stay, get some sleep."

Bombalurina didn't bother to argue, seeing as how she was very tired.

She slipped back into the sheets closing her eyes and falling back into a dreamy state.

Soon enough, Bombalurina stretched out in the bed, feeling her paw around the empty space where Macavity had been.

She turned her head towards where he had been sleeping, soon enough deciding to get out of bed.

She strained to gather all her belongings, but noticed what she assumed to be a spare robe hanging over the edge of the bed, which she put on and tied around her waist.

She stepped out of the room and gently walked down the grand staircase that led to the main entrance area.

A faint noise of a piano played from a distant room and she followed the tune until she saw his back turned to her.

He was playing different combinations of keys on the piano, occasionally pausing to make a note in the red notebook he had resting on the mantle.

Bombalurina quietly walked behind him and circled around the piano, admiring him across from where he was sitting.

After a few seconds he paused and looked up at her.

"You play wonderfully Mac, I'd never expect a musician to be one of your traits" She smiled playfully and leaned forwards onto the piano

He chuckled and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her

"Sleep well?" He said with a charming smile, looking down on her

"Extremely." She said, smiling back at him.

She couldn't help but feel like melted butter around him.

With all other toms she'd been able to keep a mysterious and seductive exterior, but Macavity was the first one whom had reached her true self.

Macavity admired all of Bombalurina's features.

Her green eyes, dark eyelashes and ed fur, her lips that still had the stain of her red lipstick.

Bombalurina was a queen he could not resist, he truly loved her.

He grazed the side of his paw along her cheek and through her fur.

He moved his lips towards her ear and whispered

"I love you Red."

Bombalurina moved her head back so she was looking directly in his eyes

"I love you too Mac."

* * *

><p>Demeter was pacing furiously around the junkyard.<p>

She hadn't seen Bombalurina in almost 3 days and she was genuinely worried.

While she was looking down at the ground, deep in thought, she bumped into Rum Tum Tugger.

"Sorry Tugger, I'm just a little distracted."

"It's not a problem. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you. Have you seen Bomba around anywhere?"

Her anxiety kicked in.

"No, Tugger, it's been almost three days. She told me something about sneaking out and freedom and then she had that argument with Munkustrap and-"

He cut her off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down now darlin. She said something about sneaking out?"

"Well the night Macavity came she snuck out, and she talked about doing it again, and I'm so worried. Tugger she could be anywhere with some crazy tom."

She ran her paws through her gold fur anxiously.

Tugger tried to control his thoughts from racing all over the place.

"Here, Demeter, stay calm, I'll talk to Munkustrap and see what we can do."

Demeter hit his arm angrily

"What the hell do you mean 'See what we can do?' That isn't good enough, Tugger! She is my best friend and you expect to just sit around and wait while you 'See what you can do?'"

She pushed him back and started to storm off.

He ran after to explain.

"Hey, she chose to leave. Technically, it doesn't give us a good enough reason to leave to junkyard and look for her if it was her own choice."

He lowered his voice a bit to a more sincere tone

"I want her back here too."

Demeter calmed down a bit as Tugger walked away to talk to Munkustrap.

* * *

><p>Tugger strolled into Munkustrap's den grabbing something to drink and sitting down.<p>

"I guess knocking is unheard of?" Munkustrap said sarcastically, putting down the book he was reading.

Tugger ignored the comment and began with why he was there.

"Munk, help me out here, hypothetically, if someone were to leave the junkyard, would we be able to look for them to get them back?"

He remained casual and took a sip out of his drink.

Munkustrap turned all his attention to what Tugger had just said.

"Well Tugs, hypothetically, we couldn't go after them if it was their own choice to leave."

Munkustrap then got very serious

"Tugger who has left?"

Rum Tum Tugger looked into his drink, swirling it around

"Bombalurina."

Munkustrap became sympathetic as Tugger got up to leave.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**For clarification the characters are cats, not humans; I've adjusted the wording :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Bombalurina had returned to the junkyard.<p>

Her relationship with Macavity had grown into more than they expected.

She didn't interfere with his business of crime, he was able to keep his job and relationship separated.

There was one thing she missed very much, though.

The Jellicle Ball.

It came to be the night where the Jellicle Ball was to occur, and she could faintly here the music playing from the distance.

She wanted to fine Macavity and spend the night with him to help her forget the Junkyard and everything about it.

She walked up the steps and walked towards the glow of the moonlight by one of the balconies.

She saw Macavity's figure, standing facing the moon.

She smiled in surprise, slowly stepping out onto the balcony and breathing in the air.

He turned around and smiled his usual closed smile and before she could ask any questions, he grabbed her and began to waltz around.

She laughed and followed along, as he kept a pleasant smile.

They followed the faint music playing as the night got darker and the moon got brighter.

Bombalurina's fur glowed and her eyes shone as the moon hit her and Macavity's dark eyes beamed.

Bombalurina was in a state of bliss, she felt at peace with her life and felt that all that needed be achieved was in front of her.

The music slowed down as they took their dancing to a stop.

They both took a moment to stand there, until Bombalurina let out a small laugh.

"Dancing." She smiled, "I learn something knew about you everyday."

"Just one more layer to the mystery."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the junkyard, the Jellicles enjoyed the ball, but there was a certain aura missing from it.<p>

There was no queen who was able to take on the role of Bombalurina's seductive dancing, and even if one of them tried it wouldn't have been the same.

Demeter was much quieter, staying by Munkustrap's side the whole time.

The atmosphere was different, hell, even the Rum Tum Tugger himself seemed a little off.

But it was Rum Tum Tugger who noticed something strange.

As the ball began to come to a close, he realized Macavity hadn't paid the jellicles a visit.

Macavity couldn't have just forgotten about the jellicles, unless something else had preoccupied his time on that night.

Tugger immediately fought off the first thought that came into his head, but finally he considered it.

Could he be with Bombalurina?

He shook off the thought again and left it at that.

It wasn't a possibility in the least bit.

Was it?

* * *

><p>Macavity stayed up the whole night after Bombalurina fell asleep.<p>

He loved her too much to loose her, but she could see there was a slight longing for her to return to the Jellicles.

He couldn't let that longing get to the point where he'd go running back to them, he had to get rid of the Jellicles one by one.

It was that night he decided on a plan, a plan to take every Jellicle in the junkyard prisoner.

The power and thrill he felt planning was intoxicating to him as he slipped back into his old self.

There was a voice telling him it was for Bombalurina, but it was becoming overruled with the voice that wanted power.

He schemed to set out with his plan very soon, as he gathered as many of the henchmen and rats who worked for him.

* * *

><p>Late that night the Jellicle's heard a faint laughter in the air, growing louder and louder.<p>

The laughter eventually reached the middle of the junkyard.

Macavity had arrived, and was prepared for his turn with power.


	6. Chapter 6

Tugger jumped up in his bed when he heard the screams of the other Jellicles.

He slowly opened his window to see rats grabbing the kittens, henchmen fighting toms, and queens running everywhere.

Tugger knew the toms were no match against the large number of rats and henchmen that had begun to leak in.

He also knew that not following to far behind would be Macavity.

Tugger quickly ran around to the back of his home where the fence was.

He quickly jumped up and swung himself over to the other side.

His heart was throbbing as his breath grew heavier and heavier.

He ran as far away as possible, running from the chaos that had erupted.

What did Macavity have planned?  
>Was he kidnapping every Jellicle there was?<p>

Guilt flooded through him at the thought that he ran away from the problem, but he continued to reassure himself that there wasn't anything he could do.

He quickly came to the solution, though, that now he had the chance to help, but he couldn't do it all on his own.

Bombalurina.

He had no other choice, but she was his only option.

His plan to contact her and gain her trust and help soon began to broil.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bombalurina awoke to an empty space next to her in her bed.<p>

She looked over and saw a tiny wrapped box with her name on it.

Loving presents, she smiled and quickly opened it, taking out a note that said "Love you forever. –Mac" and a collar with a single ruby hanging off.

She hurriedly put it on and rushed over to the mirror to examine it.

She spent a long period of time admiring how it shone when it hit the light.

Once she was done, she walked down the staircase, but slowed down when she heard yelling coming from Macavity.

She walked to the railing and leaned in to hear what was happening.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED ONE?" Macavity roared.

"Master, he, he snuck out, the one wi- with the mane."

Bomba's mouth opened slightly in confusion.

Was he talking about Tugger?

"YOU IDIOT. He was a vital prisoner, HOW STUPID CAN YOU ALL BE?"

A loud slap echoed as Macavity his the henchman.

"Bu- but master, we managed to ga- gather all the rest of them. The- they're being kept in the cells below."

"Very well. Leave before I find a reason to claw you apart bit by bit."

Bombalurina quickly backed away from the railing, dazed.

Was the entire Jellicle tribe being kept prisoner below her?

Why was Macavity doing this to her?

She quickly ran down the steps toward him, fuming with rage.

"Goodmorning dar-"

"NO." She pushed him back.

He stood confused, anger slightly rising in him.

"Why are the Jellicles being kept prisoner, Mac. What the hell is going on that you feel the need to do this? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her

"Calm down…" Anger rising in him

"NO. MACAVITY WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU, I DON'T EVEN-"  
>He pushed her down onto the floor.<p>

"You are not to interfere with my business."

He bent down and grabbed her chin, pulling her closer roughly.

"Is that clear?" He said through his teeth.

Bombalurina murmured yes and pulled her chin from out of his hands.

He walked away as she remained on the floor, still shaken up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but I'm the hospital 7am-7pm for therapy so I don't have much time to write. I'll be off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, so I'll write more then. Thanks for your patience. <strong> :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bombalurina remained on the ground for a few more minutes, processing what had just happened.

Something was wrong with Macavity, he wasn't the same tom anymore.

It was as if a whole new cat overtook him, she didn't know this new tom, greedy for power and pure anger gleaming in his eyes.

She pulled herself up and walked up to her room.

A breeze rolled in through the open window, and she shivered as a folded piece of paper blew towards her.

She bent down and unfolded it, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she did.

"Bomba,

Please meet me at the Cat's Cradle Pub at 11 pm. You're the one person who can help me out to save the Jellicles."

-Tugger"

Bombalurina sighed and set the note down, resting her forehead in her paw.

There was a battle going on in her mind.

She truly loved Macavity, and betraying him would be the last thing she would ever want to do.

But the state Macavity was currently in was not the Macavity she fell in love with, so would saving the Jellicles bring him back to her?

Her love for the Jellicles was another thing.

What was Macavity planning on doing with them?

She couldn't help but feel guilt and fear at the thought of him hurting or even killing any one of the members.

It was then that she made her decision.

She would go see Tugger that night, she couldn't let anymore harm be done to the Jellicles.

She had no idea what current state any of them were in, for all she knew they could be dying.

And maybe, just maybe, she could get Macavity out of his twisted mindset.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it came to be 11 pm.<p>

Bombalurina had not seen Macavity for the rest of that day and he had not come into their room to rest either.

She silently slipped out of the bed and went out to the balcony.

She leaped down and landed gently, beginning to walk towards the pub.

Eventually, she reached the Cat's Cradle and walked in.

It was crowded, probably a good idea to lessen the chances that Tugger and her be seen.

"Bombs!" She heard yelled at her from a table in the far back.

She spotted Tugger sitting there, and she walked over, her tail swaying lightly.

"Hey Tugs." She smiled a small smile as he got up to hug her.

Bombalurina examined his face as they both sat down.

He still looked like his handsome self, but he seemed much more tired and worn out.

There was the sense of grief gleaming in his eyes as he sipped from one of the several glasses on the table.

He'd obviously been drinking a lot before she arrived.

"How are you doing Tugger?" Although it was quite obvious how he was.

"Macavity has the whole tribe…I'm at a loss as to what to do as you can see." He smirked and took another sip of his drink.

"I know." She crossed her legs, not sure what else to say.

She had never been especially close to Tugger, so seeing him in this state was a new experience for her.

"Have you seen them?" He looked at her hopefully.

"No…"

A hint of disappointment came across his face.

"But I know where they're being kept. And I want to be able to help you any way I can."

"That's what I was hoping to hear. I have a plan, you said you know where they're located?"

She nodded.

"Is there anyway that we could get to them?"

Bombalurina thought and looked up at him

"The room above the prison…it has really loose tile flooring. Mac never goes in there so he doesn't guard it at all…It's probably right above where the toms are being kept too."

Tugger jumped out from his chair and knelt down by Bombalurina, grabbing her arms.

"Bombs, this is perfect. We can save them!"

She raised her eyebrow and looked down.

"But you need me to distract Mac…"

Tugger just nodded and she looked at him.

She smiled nervously

"I never told anyone when I feel like this…But I'm scared."

Tugger pulled her into a hug

"Hey, it'll work out."

Both of the Cats had never been so personal with each other.

The times they interacted were through careless flirting and small talk.

Tugger pulled her into a hug and stood up.

"Tomorrow night. This will all be over."

And he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night came much faster than Bombalurina would have liked it to.

She sat by her vanity, fiddling around with the red gem hanging from her collar.

It wasn't easy for her to process what was about to happen, and she certainly had her doubts.

A loud cough came from outside her window and she walked over to see Tugger outside.

She threw out the rope she had grabbed earlier for that night and he climbed up, swinging himself over inside the room.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?"

She put her hands on her hips and walked towards the door and shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you think I feel? I'm about to betray my mate."

She examined her claws casually, continuing to avoid making eye contact with him.

Tugger walked over and gently pulled her chin up so her eyes met his.

"It's going to be alright. You won't get hurt, you just need to distract him long enough for me to get Munkustrap. Then it's up to me and him from there."

She smirked

"Easy as that, huh?"

She moved her chin out of his grip,

"The room is downstairs on west side. It's the only door that's wood isn't painted and it's very worn down. The doors surrounding it only have one or two henchmen, but it shouldn't be too much trouble."

With that she turned around and walked out.

Tugger stood there and chuckled

"Easy as that…" He said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Bombalurina's heart rate sped up as she drew close to where Macavity was.<p>

She found him in the room where he kept his piano.

He was seated there, slowly playing music.

He didn't become aware of her presence until she walked in and closed the doors behind her.

He remained with his back towards her as she walked closer to behind him.

She slowly wrapped her paws around him in an embrace from behind.

He could feel her breath on the side of his face and he stood up to kiss her.

As they pulled their mouths apart, Bombalurina spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered yesterday."

She rested her head on his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I want things to go back to the way they were, Mac. When we were in love."

"I still love you, Red. And for as long as I'm alive, I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too, but something between us has changed. Let's run away, Mac, let's forget all this."

He pulled her in even closer to him.

"Things will go back to where they were, I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Tugger waited for Bombalurina to close the doors behind her in the room Macavity was in before her went to get Munkustrap.<p>

It took him a few minutes before he spotted the door, as he rounded around the corner keeping close to the wall.

There was only one henchman who was small in size and didn't seem to be very capable of any damage.

Tugger grabbed a nearby candle stick and hit the henchman over the head with it, knocking him out.

"Sorry bud."

Tugger opened the door into the room and bent down feeling around the tile to find one that would lift up.

He finally found one in the center of the room and struggled to lift it up and move it aside as quietly as possible.

The room underneath the tile was dark and Tugger struggle to see if there was anyone underneath.

"Munkustrap?" Munk, you better be down there you son of a-"

"Tugger? Is that-"

"Thank bast, okay c'mon I've got to help you up."

Tugger reached down and Munkustrap grabbed on, pulling himself up into the room.

"How did you-"

"Bombalurina helped me out."

"She, Bombalurina, helped? Where is she?"

"Distracting Macavity."

"Tugger if he finds out we're out he's going to hurt her…"

"That's why we need to hurry up."

They both hurried to get out of the room and were greeted by several henchmen and rats.

Tugger cleared his throat

"Ah, gentlemen, we were just on our way-"

Macavity's workers closed in on them and Munkustrap and Tugger began to fight their way through.

* * *

><p>Macavity turned around at the noise from outside.<p>

"What was that?"

Bombalurina grabbed him and turned him around, kissing him fiercly.

He pushed her away and walked to open the door and she quickly ran over to block the doorway.

"Mac please-"

"MOVE" He pushed her aside and opened the door to see several rats and henchmen on the ground and Munkustrap and Tugger running towards the prison area.

Macavity turned around and shut the door.

"What have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9

_"MOVE" He pushed her aside and opened the door to see several rats and henchmen on the ground and Munkustrap and Tugger running towards the prison area._

_Macavity turned around and shut the door._

_"What have you done?"_

* * *

><p>Bombalurina backed up as Macavity slowly walked towards her.<p>

"Nothing. I've done nothing Mac. What are you accusing me of doing?

Bombalurina knew she was trapped and was beginning to shake.

She had never felt so much fear in her life.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOMBALURINA." Macavity roared.

Bombalurina jumped at him yelling.

He was starting to walk towards her yelling and she held her hands out to stop him.

"Mac, calm down. It needed to be done, you haven't been thinking rationally lately…"

He moved her arms out of the way roughly.

"Mac please, you're not in your right mind right now. This is for the best, right? Now we can run away and-"

Then he shoved her on the ground.

Macavity began to release his anger out on Bombalurina.

He started to kick her in her gut and she started yelling and attempting to catch her breath.

"MAC PLEASE, STOP."

He picked her up and started running her against the walls, letting her fall as she hit them.

Bombalurina was loosing her awareness of what was going on.

She kept trying to scream but eventually, it was a struggle just to breathe.

Macavity kept hitting and kicking her, even when she fell to the floor, refusing to put up a fight.

* * *

><p>Tugger and Munkustrap had an easy time getting to the prisons.<p>

They were able to release all Jellicles, all of who were in good condition.

All of a sudden, a scream echoed down the hallway where they were all standing.

Tugger and Munkustrap looked at each other.

_Bomba._

Tugger suddenly became very serious.

"Munkustrap, get all the Jellicles out of here. Once they're out, get back in wherever Macavity is with Bombalurina. I may need more help if it's fighting he wants."

Munkustrap nodded and Tugger ran as fast as he could towards the screams.

_I'm coming, Bombs, hang in there._

* * *

><p>Macavity had just thrown Bombalurina down as she slowly slid down the wall into the corner.<p>

Tears slid slowly down Bomba's face.

He turned around and looked at Bombalurina, curled up in the corner.

"Oh Bomba, never would I ever had thought you would betray me."

Then his eyes widened.

"What have I done…Oh Red what have I done?"

He knelt down near her and wrapped his arms around her.

She laid limp in his arms.

Bombalurina lifted her head up towards the door and saw a blurry figure walking through.

Macavity followed her gaze and turned around to see Tugger in the doorway.

"Macavity, let go of her."

Reluctantly, Macavity slowly put her down, revealing her bloody and bruised body.

He began to walk away, walking past Tugger, who did make eye contact as Macavity walked past.

Munkustrap jogged in towards the room as Macavity was walking away.

"Tugger, what the hell it's Macavity, you're just going to-"

"Let him go." Tugger said sternly.

Munkustrap stayed quiet and walked into the room, as he turned around, Macavity was gone.

Bombalurina laid on the floor, trying make out who was in the room.

Tugger walked towards her and knelt down, lifting her up into his arms.

"Bombs, we did it. Everyone is safe."

Bombalurina started to close her eyes.

"Hey, no, Bombs stay with me babe." He lightly patted her cheek.

"Tugger lets take her to Jellyorum. C'mon."

Tugger picked up Bomba and continued to talk to her.

"You're gonna be fine babe. I've got you now."


	10. Chapter 10

Tugger rushed into the junkyard with Munkustrap, cradling Bombalurina in his arms.

Demeter spotted them Munkustrap, her mouth dropping as she saw the beaten and bloody Bombalurina.

"Bast, Munkus what happened to her?" tears were forming in her eyes the more she saw the damage.

"Dem, she's going to be okay, but right now I need you to stay calm for her so she can pull through it, okay?" he placed both hands on her cheeks and she nodded.

Tugger rushed into Jellyorum's den, calling out her name.

"JELLY, COME HERE QUICK" He yelled as he gently laid Bomba down stroking her fur and softly telling her she was going to be okay.

Jellyorum rushed in and reacted quickly when she saw the state Bombalurina was in, gathering all her supplies and setting to work.

As Jelly sat by Bomba, Tugger stood up keeping a concerned and watchful eye.

"Jelly, how's she going to be, will she be okay?"

"Thankfully, yes dear. She certainly took quite a beating but she'll make it through just fine."

"So she'll be okay by tomorrow?"

"She'll be very sore and in pain, but yes she'll be fine. Now Tugger, why don't you go and sleep, you've had a long day."

He shook his head, "No I'll just stay here."

"That wasn't a question, dear, go home, rest. You'll see her tomorrow."

Tugger mumbled something inaudible and reluctantly went to his den, taking one last look at Bomba before he left.

* * *

><p>Bombalurina's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the sunlight that was beaming through the window.<p>

She tried to sit up but quickly fell back down from a shock of pain that ran through her body.

"Agh" she placed her hand on her head, feeling her body flood with pain all over.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Now don't try to sit up too quickly, you're not up for that yet. My, dear, you certainly took quite a beating. But don't you worry, you'll heal up nicely."

Bombalurina nodded, not in the mood to say anything.

She saw that she had stained some of the sheets with blood and observed her the stitches and bruises that had were now residing on her body.

Munkustrap walked through the door just then with Demeter at his side.

"Bomba!" Demeter yelled and ran to her side, throwing her arms on her.

Bombalurina winced "Easy, Dem."

"Yes, Demeter, Bombalurina isn't exactly healed, so please be careful."

Munkustrap chuckled at this and Demeter quickly released Bomba from her hug.

"How are you? I can't believe you're here. In the Junkyard! I never thought you'd come back or-"

"Dem, I'm not back, it's only temporary."

Munkustrap quickly intervened, "We'll discuss the serious things later. Let's just be happy you're doing well."

Bombalurina smiled and closed her eyes.

"Alright loves, I think that was enough for her today. You can check in later."

Munkustrap and Demeter nodded and walked out of the den, running into Tugger who was waiting nearby.

"Tugger, good to see you. Bomba's asleep but I'm sure if you-"

"Munkus, I'm simply standing here. Bombalurina is not at the top of my list right now." Tugger viewed his concern for Bomba as harmful to his image.

Munkustrap chuckled at his reaction, "Fine, but in case you're wondering, she's doing fine and she'll be out soon enough."

He patted Tugger on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

><p>A week passed by, and Bombalurina had healed up nicely.<p>

Her bruises were fading, and all of the swelling had gone down.

She woke up, able to get up pretty much pain free and walked over to the mirror.

She softly touched her face to see how well things were healing.

It was pleasing when she saw that she was back to looking her beautiful self and she began to comb and fix her red fur.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and moving. That's certainly a good sign."

Bomba smiled and nodded "I'm going to be heading out today Jelly. Thank you for your help."

Jellyorum simply said "Of course, dear" and Bombalurina stood up and kissed Jelly on the cheek as thanks and walked out.

It felt strange to be outside, almost unnatural after being cooped up for so long.

She walked around, looking for Munkustrap to discuss her plans to leave.

As she swayed around the Junkyard, she passed by Tugger, standing by a few kittens.

"Hold on babes," he said to the kits, who giggled and blushed.

"Hey Red, how you holding up?"

She paused and raised her eyebrow. Only Macavity called her that.

She turned around with a smile "Why don't you go back to calling me Bombs or Bomba, I liked those nicknames better."

She went back to looking for Munkustrap and Tugger followed.

"And what's got you in such a rush?"

"I happen to be looking for your brother, do you know where I can find him?"

"Which brother?" He said jokingly, but Bombalurina didn't find it funny.

"Munkustrap" she said with a straight face "I need to talk to him about when I can leave."

"You're not staying?"  
>"Why would I?"<p>

"Because Macavity doesn't want you anymore, he's changed Bomba."

"Don't say that, what he did was an accident, he didn't mean it."

"Why are you sticking up for him?"  
>"Because I love him Tugger!"<p>

"That ship has sailed, babe, he doesn't love you anymore. Move on."

She slapped him and walked away fiercely, spotting Munkustrap and yelling his name.

"Munkustrap, I'll be leaving now."

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away

"Hey now hold on, where do you think you're going to go? Huh? Macavity has disappeared."

"I'll find him."

"He hurt you Bomba, he's turned into someone else."

Bombalurina's nerves were fuming and tears were forming in her eyes.

"He didn't mean it Munk he didn't mean it!" She cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

He pulled her into a hug

"It's gonna be okay, but you need to stay here for now, it's not safe for you out there. Not if we don't know what Macavity is up to."

He felt her nod into his shoulder, and he sighed from relief.

"Your den is still where you left it, let's get you home and settled, okay? I'll call Demeter over for you."

She nodded as he called Alonzo over to help her to her den.

Tugger watched from the distance and Munkustrap walked over.

"She's staying."

Tugger nodded, not saying much else and kept a distant eye on her, making sure she was okay as she went into her den.

He wasn't going to let Macavity anywhere near her ever again.

Not if he could help it.


End file.
